memeshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Loded Diper: The Series
Loded Diper: The Series is a hot new dank show, based on the 3 movies by Thong Kereakanapolis, that airs on FKKK and SAPB Memers and premieres September 16th, with the second season on March 21st. Summary/Plot The show is set in Liberty City and stars a bunch of anime characters. Characters * Greg - A overly-sarcastic 12-year-old bitchslut. * Rodrick - A band member who fucks everyone and shoves them up his ass * Susan - good anime * Frank - good anime * Fregley - a rapist * Manny - gay * Rowley - zoo weed memea * Mr. Underwood - coach * Chirag - india boy * Grandpa - Killed off after "Grandpa Becomes Homeless", though mentions of him and his flashbacks are shown, in Season 3, he returns. Episodes Season 1: # Greg Gets Ligma - Greg contracts Ligma and must spend his final moments on earth, while Susan stuffs Reeses Puffs in her ass. # Sub-Conscious - The Heffleys must defeat Subway after the government leaks hidden info about Subway, which includes that they have a futa fetish. # Family Movie Night - Rodrick puts on "daddy daughter big tiddy anal fisting compilation 2002" for family movie night, leading to Greg and Manny seeing everything as "sexual". # Blame WimpyTale: Manny creates a new DOAWK AU called WimpyTale and everyone begins boycotting. # Manny Dies - Manny dies while trying to start a war in Liberia. # Greg, Rodrick y Manny Se Follan Deportados - Greg, Rodrick, and Manny get deported to Argentina after Frank caughts his civil war set covered in shit, piss, and cum. # VeggieWimpy - Susan meets Bob and Larry and the 3 must defeat MarioFan250. # Greg Becomes A Woman - Greg finds out that Rodrick putted estrogen in Greg's orange juice for the past 11 years, leading to Greg becoming a woman, meanwhile Fregley gets diagnosed with Hypergay and dies. # Mannymine - Manny snorts ketamine in the McDonalds playpen, leading to him ascending into the ninth dimension, where Susan cannot retrieve Manny back. # Taken Virginity - Rodrick got his virginity taken from today, leading Susan to shoot him. # Green Wasp In: Apeist Rapist - An episode centered around Green Wasp. # Jewmanity - In the first ever christmas episode, Susan goes blind after seeing her parents having sex on the kitchen table, leading to Grandpa trying to get her sight back, meanwhile the rest of the Heffleys participate in a ritual where they summon Kyle so he can do 9/11 all over again. # Heffley Is The New Black (1/3) - In the season finale, The Heffleys get sent to jail after Grandpa bought 100,000,000,000 cocaine bags, which he is known for his crazy behavior. Season 2 Part 1: The Liberty City Saga: # Capture The Fag! (2/3) - A day in the life of the Heffleys in jail. # Change Will Always Gangbang A Woman (3/3) - The Heffleys get released out of jail after 2 years, but it turns out Liberty City has changed. # The Infinity Stoners (1/6) - Rodrick find out that his room changed because it is now an apartment room for stoners. # Kock'd on Camera (2/6) - Susan realizes that the government has been filming her every moves. # Rowley Dies (3/6) - Rowley dies after the Mafia murdered his family. (SPOILER: He is bought back in the finale) # Grandpa Becomes Homeless (4/6) - Grandpa becomes homeless after Liberty City closed down Leisure Towers, after a few hours with no success, Grandpa dies and is never to be returned. # 1 Night In Liberty City (5/6) - After so much trouble they caused since the beginning of the Heffley generation, the Heffleys are kicked out of Liberty City, leading them with only one more night. # Plot Twist (6/6) - It turns out that their uncle Gary Heffley was the one who bought 100,000,000,000 cocaine bags and not Grandpa, leading to them to tell the police, the police finally know the truth and let the Heffleys live another generation in Liberty City. Season 2 Part 2: # Big-Ass Fucking Parasite Terrorist: A giant blob-like terrorist nigga is trying to destroy Liberty City and the Heffleys must stop it before the entire city is destroyed. # Salty Tasty Crispy Titties - Greg is caught looking up anime titties, which causes every Heffley computer to get a virus and start sending porn. # The Communist Manifesto - Greg becomes a communist and moves to Russia, while Manny and Rowley runs over Susan's friend. # Net Kritterz Gets Shut Down - Net Kritterz gets shut down after the owner was caught with sexual harassment, and now Greg plans to bomb the world. # My Body - Susan has a bad day and starts killing everyone and Greg and the rest of the Heffleys have to stop this. # Grandpa's Remains - The Heffleys plan to dump Grandpa's remains into the ocean, until they come across Grandpa's life and how it sucked. # STD (Stupid Titty Dickbanger) - Susan has been diagnosed with STD, leading to her killing everyone and the Heffleys must stop this. Season 3: # Loded Bitch Show - The Bitch Show characters get transported to Liberty City and The Heffleys meet them and must defeat Pixelated Parts. #Proxy War - Rodrick starts a proxy war in South Sudan, which leads to terrible results. #Sell Greg - Frank successfully sells Greg to the Republic of South-East Asia, which leads Greg to become a slave there. #Religion - The Heffleys convert their religion to Eddyism, leading them to get guns and people saying "Heffleys Got A Gun". #The Stabbing Whore: A Loded Diper Halloween Special - Halloween is fucked up when a whore keeps lurking around Liberty City. #Heffley Party - In a 1-hour special parodying Sausage Party, The Heffleys and other characters tell their own story of Sausage Party. #NightGORE - Greg starts fapping to nightcore while fucking his teddy bear thinking it is a nightcore girl, and Susan must stop it. #Welcome Back To 'Nam, Greg! - While on an family road trip in Vietnam, Greg gets decapitated by the Viet Cong and he dies, and Frank must revive him. #The Snurples - An episode revolving around the fictional childrens show character The Snurples doing communist terrorism. #Thanos Greg - Thanos comes to the Heffley household and starts killing every Heffley member, and only Greg and Rowley can stop this. #Fleem - The Heffleys meet Fleem and must stop Logan from doing libtard things. #Gregnant - Greg becomes diagnosed with Gregnancy. #Cancelled - The Heffleys find out a fag named Readheadxilamguy is trying to cancel their show and replace it with a gay foot fetish show. They must stop them before they get cancelled forever.